


4am.

by hannieks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, its all fluff over here, marinette hates that laser pointer, nothing big though, rated teen cause it gets a little suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieks/pseuds/hannieks
Summary: In which Adrien has the cat tendency to wake up their owners at stupid o'clock, and Marinette just wants to sleep. Cuteness ensues.





	4am.

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is. i wrote it a couple of days ago, and barely edited it, but oh well. i just really want to post it!  
> as always, if you see any spelling mistakes or misuse of words please tell me, i'm such a perfectionist 
> 
> (i know this was done already, and that ppl have written series on it, but i wanted to write my own take! :D)

Marinette woke up with a cold nose and the knowledge that it was far too early in the morning to be conscious.

She also knew that something was wrong, that there was a nefarious reason she wasn't dreaming like she should be, but there was nothing inherently out of place.

The bedroom was too dark to see clearly in, so it wasn't light that had roused her, and her inner Ladybug instincts didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Their kwamis slept next to them, curled into one another. She could hear the steady breaths of her kitty, not yet asleep but not in any immediate danger.

So technically, hypothetically, she could’ve fallen back asleep. But something had still woken her, and after six years of protecting Paris, Marinette would start at the drop of a pin in a crowded room.

Ignoring her inner cries of _it's fine, go back to sleep,_ she tried to sit up, only to realise that there was a rather heavy weight on her chest.

She would have been alarmed, would have thrown him halfway across the room, but years of fighting alongside him meant that she recognised him immediately - even if her night vision was awful.

For a fleeting moment, all was tranquil, the faint rumble of a purr emanating from his chest. She opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness, and made out the murky shape of sleep-mussed blond hair.

"Adrien?"

The tranquil moment was over as the rumbling stopped abruptly. He snapped his head up, narrowly missing her chin, loud, excited purrs betraying the smirk he sent her way. His pupils were blown, only a ring of green left, and her heart sank.

Ah. He wasn't half-asleep and cuddly like she'd hoped. He was in one of his _moods_.

“ _Marinette_!” Hearing his melodic voice say her name so contentedly, like he’d waited for her all his life, made her feel fuzzy in ways she couldn't name.

She tried to placate him, hands on his shoulders, but there was no stopping him, not now. Curse his inner Chat Noir, curse his feline tendencies and curse his strange sleeping schedule.

"You’re awake!" he laughed in delight, "awake, awake, _awake_ -"

"Yes," she deadpanned, "but I'm not happy about it."

It did nothing to calm him as he practically vibrated with energy. She braced herself for a long night.

He sprang up, a sudden _oh yeah!_ nearly scaring her to death, and untangled himself from the bed sheets, rummaging around their room despite her protests.

"Please not now, we have class tomorrow-"

"Found it! I found it!"

The excited red flashes of the laser pointer was the last nail in the proverbial coffin, and she briefly grieved the idea of a good night’s sleep.

When, exactly, did she think of Adrien Agreste as a perfect model, rather than a complete gorgeous dork? ( _He's not perfect,_ she reminded herself, _he's Chat_.)

Her vision was limited in the darkness, but as he flopped down on top of the covers he at least had the foresight to switch their lamp on.

“Thanks, kitty.”

The room was bathed in a soft orange glow, but it did nothing to dull his eyes, so bright they could illuminate the galaxy, so enthralling her heart skipped a beat.

He shuffled closer, and she knew she had to stop him before she wanted anything… _other_ than just playing.

Because, as experience told her, leave Adrien and Marinette in a darkened room for long enough, and they'd never be able to stay apart for long.

"Play with me."

"No." Her kitten might have been devilishly handsome, but she wouldn't conform to his wishes. 

Not now, at least. 

His eyes drooped, and she sighed.  "Come back to bed. It’s too late for this."

A quick glance at the clock, proudly displaying 4:26 AM, told her that it was definitely too late to be playing with a laser pointer.

"Pretty please, my lady? I won't keep you up for long, I promise!"

That was a lie. The last time she’d given in and acquiesced to his late night desires, they'd stayed up until dawn with that stupid thing because he would not let her _sleep._

Sometimes she wished to throw her cat out of the window, supermodel looks be damned.

“No means no, mon minou.”

She caught his smile dropping into an exasperated frown before she rolled over, away from her hopeful partner and hopefully towards the unknown heaven that was rest.

Paris was free of villains, there was no reason as to why they were up so late.  Either way, she and her exhaustion weren't hanging around to ask.

A whiny voice brought her out of her thoughts. “But my lady, the sooner you say yes the sooner I’ll let you sleep!”

Ugh, why was he so fucking adorably  _earnest_? _Why?_

"This has gone on long enough. If you aren't in bed in ten seconds I swear you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Adrien blanched, laughing nervously and struggling with the duvet in his haste to stay with her.

She couldn't have stopped her grin if she'd tried. (Marinette could never sleep without him, but he didn't need to know that.)

Something snapped in his demeanour as he looked up at her, an anxious expression on his adorable features.

“I'm not really sleeping on the-”

“No, you're not.”

“And I haven't really ruined your class tomorrow?"

She pulled him closer, kissing his hair. Ack, he was too cute. “Of course not.”

He sighed in relief, and rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Marinette was sure if she even twitched towards the godforsaken cat toy he'd spring up again.

 _But,_ her inner voice said, less annoyed about the lack of sleep, _he’s put all of that aside for us_. She knew he'd protect her until they had to get up again, knew she was safe in his arms.

Even half asleep, her stomach twisted with affection. Her Adrien, bewitching, sublime, captivating Adrien, was everything she'd wished for in love and so much more.

\---

(If someone saw them the next morning after they discovered the class was cancelled, messing around with the laser pointer, she’d deny it.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the trash, everyone - i honestly have no idea whether  
> it even makes sense ;-;  
> hope that you enjoyed the read - i'm always open to constructive advice, and if you liked this feel free to kudos or comment!  
> twitter is @samuraiklance


End file.
